The Empty Promise
by x Lost Hero x
Summary: One night while Kate is tucking Aaron into bed, Aaron asks where Jack is. Onesided Jate OneShot.


**Author's Note: So, I thought of this while I watched the 4****th**** season. It came to me when Kate told Jack that she had to explain to Aaron every night why Jack wasn't there to read to him. Do, I decided to write that scene and Kate's thoughts of Jack when Aaron is asleep. Angsty and sad Jate. Anyways, read and review. Enjoy!

* * *

**"Mommy, how come Jack isn't here anymore? I liked it when he read me stories. Mommy, where did Jack go?" Aaron Austen asked, his large blue eyes staring up at his mother's face.

Katherine Ann Austen was tucking her son in when he asked about Jack. She glanced down at him, her hazel eyes looking into his heartbreaking electric blue eyes. "Sweetie, I told you last night. Mommy needed a break from Jack. But he'll be coming back very soon. I promise. Now, get some sleep. I love you, Aaron," Kate said, kissing Aaron's forehead.

"I love you too, Mommy," he murmured, rolling onto his side and closing his eyes.

Kate watched him for a moment before getting off the floor and heading out of Aaron's room. She turned off the lights and shut his door before leaning against it and sinking to the floor. Kate's brown hair covered her hazel eyes but the silver tears cascaded down her cheeks in waterfalls. She hated Jack for doing this to her. He waltzed back into her life and into Aaron's life. He was the _perfect_ father figure for Aaron and then he had to fuck it all up by not trusting Kate and taking those goddamn pills.

Wiping her eyes and tucking her hair behind her ears, Kate got up and headed down to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and poured herself a glass of water, sobbing slightly. Then Kate grabbed the cordless phone and walked into the living room, sitting on the couch. She slowly drank her water and dialed a now memorized number.

When the person on the other side of the line answered, Kate said, "Cassidy, Aaron asked about Jack again."

Cassidy sighed and soothed, "I'm sorry Kate. What did you tell him tonight?"

She sighed and then said, "The same thing I told him last night and the night before that. Hell, I've been telling him the same exact thing for the past _two weeks_! That Jack and I just needed a break. And that Jack would come very soon. I promised him that Jack would be coming home."

Cassidy was silent for a minute before replying, "Kate, are you sure that you are promising Aaron that Jack will come home?"

Kate thought about what Cassidy said. "Wait. What do you mean, Cassidy? Do you think that I'm promising _myself_ that Jack and I will get back together?" she asked slowly, piecing Cassidy's word together.

There was silence on Cassidy's end, which Kate took as a yes to her question.

"Okay. Maybe I am trying to _convince _myself that Jack and I will sort things out. I admit it, Cassidy. Even though I'm trying to convince myself that, I'm also trying to comfort my son," Kate said, admitting that she still wanted to be with Jack. Ever since they got off the island that was all Kate wanted. To have a family with Jack.

Cassidy sighed. "I'm sorry, Kate. I know how much he hurt you. Sawyer hurt me just as bad. But, I have Clementine to get me through everything; you have Aaron," she explained.

"Clem doesn't ask about Sawyer everyday though. She doesn't know he _exists_, Cassidy. Even though Jack isn't Aaron's biological father, he was the closest thing to a father Aaron had and he knows Jack exists. Aaron is having just as hard of a time as I am with Jack leaving. We both loved Jack with all our hearts."

"Well then, you have Aaron have Clementine and I. We will _always _be here for you, Kate. I promise. That's not an empty promise either. It's not a promise like the one you made to your son."

Kate knew that she should be offended by what Cassidy said about the promise she made to Aaron, and ultimately herself, but she didn't feel like fighting with her only true friend since getting off the island. Hell, she didn't have the strength to fight; she was too tired. All Kate could manage to say was, "Thank you, Cassidy. Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"You're welcome, Kate. Now go get some sleep. Clem and I will be over at two for the play date. Goodnight, Kate."

"Night, Cassidy," Kate replied, hanging up the phone. She finished her glass of water and then stood up. Kate knew Cassidy was right; she had to stop making an empty promise to Aaron and herself. She just needed t move on from Jack. And starting tomorrow, that's exactly what Kate was going to do.


End file.
